Life is too short
by smexyfluffy1
Summary: Sesshomaru finnaly realises that he has been wasting his life so he decides to pursue his interest:Kagome. A story told in short drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is too short **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or the quote used below. **

**Ch. 1 – Pilot **

What is the value of a prolonged life if one has wasted it, not having benefited from years of experience in this world? Better a moment of full consciousness, because that gives one a start in searching after his supreme interest. And Kagome was his.

**A/N: ****So this is going to be a story told in snippets. Chapters will be dabbles updated whenever I have time or daily. I don't know how many there will be this is just something random. Every chapter will be one hundred words. On purpose. (Except for this one.) Read at your expense. That is all. Ja ne. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Too Short **

Ch. 2 – Darkness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Once there was a demon lord who had a perfectly forged emotionless mask. His mask aroused from the need to shield his emotions from the world. The cruel world he was born into. The one where people hid behind a facade to conceal people from knowing there true malicious intentions or simply to protect themselves from them. No matter the reason, everyone said and did things they didn't actually mean. Demons and humans alike hid behind their facade that was molded through their life. Nothing had ever been truly done from the heart. The world was dark. Except for her. Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is too short **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or the quote used below. **

**Ch. 3 – Bicycles **

He watched the miko from the shadows amazed at everything she did and said. He had always hated humans. Not just for their lack of hygiene but for their stupidity. He had no patience for them whatsoever. But this miko was like no other human. Not only was she well bathed but her intelligence and weird customs made her stand out. At first he desisted from this weird fascination, seeing it as a passing interest, but when his fascination grew stronger he decided to indulge in it.

Looking at the two mikos he overheard Kagome say something that interested him, "Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance you must keep moving." This piece of advice intrigued him. Now what exactly were bicycles?


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is too short **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or the quote used below. **

**Ch. 4-Conscience **

Many said he had no conscience. That he felt no guilt or remorse for those he killed. They said he was a heartless killer. His stoic face didn't prove otherwise.

Sesshomaru did not care what people said about him. He was not a heartless killer. He simply lived life day by day. He finished every day and was done with it. He had done what he could; some blunders and absurdities no doubt or guilt crept in. He forget them as soon as he could. Tomorrow is a new day;he would start anew then. Sesshomaru Taisho did have a conscience it just never showed.

A/N: I'm glad one of you noticed the pun of the story called "life is too short" with short chapters. I don't know why I did it like this but oh well my mind works in weird ways or I'm simply a genius. You pick (I prefer genius though _). anyways hope you like this chappie and click that beautiful blue button down there

\/

\/

\/

XD!


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is too short **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5 – Nature **

Kagome loved nature and all its glory. It appeared so surreal to her especially because she was not from this world. She came from a place far away from here a place she called home. Somewhere where her state of dress was not indecent and where women where considered equal to men.

So when she stumbled upon this world she didn't know what to make of it. Should she have been apprehensive? Should she have listened to the villagers claiming her a priestess or should she have ran? These were things she couldn't help but think about three years later.

A/N: so here are Kagome's thoughts I appreciate the review favorites and alerts very much ^_^. I was actually just experimenting with this I want to improve my handwriting and therefore this came along each different chapter would have a word I would have to write in, which would be given to me by my sister. This is just a slight way of me to challenge myself as the story develops. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is too short **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or the quote used below. **

**Ch. 6 - Change**

"If you do what you've always done, you'll get what you've always gotten." -Tony Robbins

Throughout her adventure in the feudal era things had always been the same. Everyday it would be eat, sleep, hunt for jewel shards, and fight off demons. Nothing changed. Especially not Inuyasha's heart. Everyday she would notice that she was not the one he loved and every day it hurt less and less because she understood his unspoken words. The love he had was for Kikyo not her. But even so she still felt empty. She had always done her part giving all she could, and every day the reactions would never change. Dissatisfaction filled her heart yearning for change.

**A/N: so what will Kagome do to change her life? Anyways the word for this one was _change. _Hope you like and please review. I think I might just ask random people (meaning you) for a word challenge for this story instead of just my sister. What do you think yes, no, whatever, I don't care just as long as you update? Please tell me what your answer is in an a review I will greatly appreciate it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Life Is Too Short

Ch. 7

Her heart pounded in her chest and the blood in her body pulsed in her veins. The rush she felt running away, leaving her past was so _exhilarating._ She should have felt sad but she didn't. She felt free. For the last three years she had gave her all so that the group would succeed , but now that it was over there was no need for her to stay. With Naraku and the jewel gone she had nothing more to do in this world. Making up her mind she ran from the village and towards the well. Towards home.

**Word: Exhilarating **

**Given by: Sesshylovers **


	8. Chapter 8

Life is too Short

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Ch. 8 -

Kagome ran towards the well wanting to get home, wanting to go back to the place where she felt loved. She had nothing left for her here. Miroku and Sango had married, Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, and Shippo had left the village to train. She was happy for them from the bottom of her heart but she wanted more, she needed more. She wanted to love and be loved. Breaking through the trees she slowed down and walked towards the well her hand reaching for the thing that would take her home. Throwing her legs over the well she jumped.

Word: Ser Querido or loved

Given by: Sesshylovers


	9. Chapter 9

Life is Too Short

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Ch. 9 -

Sesshomaru followed the miko as she ran through the forest curious as to see what she would do. Seeing her throw her legs over the well amused him, but as soon as a wave of magic pulsed throughout the clearing the smirk on his face left. He suddenly became anxious. The moment she jumped so did he. Using his mokomoko he caught her in mid-jump leaving her hovering between this world and what lay beyond the well. Her eyes looked up to him fear and anger shining bright in them.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow it," he simply stated.

Word: Anxious

Given by: Sister


	10. Chapter 10

**Life Is Too Short **

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.

Ch. 10-

"This Sesshomaru will not allow it." she heard him say. She blinked rapidly as her mind registered the words that he had just said. The more she went over it in her head the more she got infuriated. He had no right!

He barely knew her and here he was telling her what she could and could not do. Not only that but he had tried to kill her various times. So you would know how_ furious_ she was when he came to her and told her she could not go home!

"And why not?" she growled out.

Word: Furious

Given by: Sister

A/N: Be careful on what you say Sesshy! . Its funny how my sister has not read the story but she gives me words that goes with what I had planned to write -_-'. Anyways thank you so much for those of you have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story it makes me so very happy. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Life is too short

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Ch. 11-

"And why not?" Sesshomaru smirked as he saw the anger in her eyes. He lifted her out of the well with his mokomoko keeping her suspended in the air her feet barely touching the ground.

Grabbing her chin he brought her closer to his level and grinned. "This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to the likes of you."

"And why the hell not? Your the one who stopped me from getting home let me go and I will make sure this lowly me will get out of your way forev-" he covered her mouth with his mokomoko shutting her up.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as he took off for the skies. 'you better hope you have a lot of patience Sesshomaru because I am going to make your life a living hell!'

word: hope

Given by: sister

A/N:poor Sesshy wonder what Kagome is going to do : 3 . this was kind of hard for me to do. When my sister said hope I was like 0.o. Anyways hope you like and please review. ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

Life is too short

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Ch. 12-

Days passed and Kagome had done everything she could to annoy him, unfortunately he had enough tolerance to stand her constant whining and yelling. She sang the most annoying song in the world. She bathed herself in the most unbearable odor. She sat and dirtied his tail thing, for goodness sake! Why was he not losing his composure? Why was she still here?

"You realize no matter what you do, you are not returning," This was the last straw for Kagome, slumping to the floor she began to sob. The moment her sobs turned into desperate cries, Sesshomaru felt contrite.

Word: Contrite – it means a deep form of guilt or remorse.

Given By: Sesshylovers

A/N: So it was hard for me to think of ways to annoy Sesshomaru since I doubt he loses his composure so easily. So I just made her try to do stuff that harm his hearing and smell since he is a demon and therefore all of his senses are enhanced. Anyways just wanted to explain that and please don't forget to push that little blue button down there. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Life is too short

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Ch. 13- Sesshomaru Generous? I think not!

The air was tense. They could both feel it, but neither of them cared to back down. She was not going to apologize for being uncooperative these days nor was he going to apologize for keeping her captive. Both were too stubborn to back down.

"I'm waiting, Sesshomaru." she growled out arms crossed, "where is my apology?"

"I owe you nothing, human," was his indignant reply.

"Oh but you do, you insufferable dog! How dare you keep me captive and then expect me to thank you!"

"Oh but you should thank me, the way I see it you have the honor of being in the presence of a highly being as this one."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh Sesshomaru you are too_ generous_."

Word: Generous

Given by: Sister

A/N: sorry for the late update I didn't want to update this before I had another chapter out for my other story Through The Well. Anyways as always please review. ^-^ .


	14. Chapter 14

Life is too short

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch. 14 – Can we compromise?

Night had fallen and neither had yet to apologize.

"Your going to apologize even if it pains you Sesshomaru,"

"This one owes you nothing, human"

"Bastard,"she whispered but then came up with an idea that will solve her problem. Standing up she approached him and extended her arm out, "How about a compromise, we **BOTH **apologize and then this dispute is over and I get to return home. What do you say Sesshomaru?"

He got her hopes up when he took her hand only to crush them later with his response. "No."

"YOU JERK!" she spat out and stomped back to her spot moments ago, even more infuriated than before.

Word: Compromise

Given By: sister

A/N: So as you know I'm using words given to me by people to write the chapters so if you have any suggestions or any word you will like me to use then please tell me in a review and I will update faster. Well that is all hope you like it. ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Life is too short

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 15 – My hypothesis...

Days had passed and they had yet to move from the same location. Maybe he was waiting for someone or maybe it was just to annoy her, either way Kagome was getting restless.

"Sesshomaru, I'm bored, entertain your guest," she whined. After her failed attempts to escape she began to mention herself as guest seeing as she wasn't going anywhere.

"Hn," he simply replied and threw her bag to her, which he had kept.

"My bag" she gleefully shouted. "My Sesshomaru, who knew you could be so nice."

He simply raised an eyebrow and let poison drip from his hand.

"Or not."

Grabbing her science journal from her bag she began to write: "My hypothesis, Sesshomaru is VERY dangerous."

Word: hypothesis

Given by: Umm?

A/N: this was fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading it and please please review. Thanks to those people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Life is too Short

Disclaimer- I do now own Inuyasha.

Chapter – 16

Kagome shuddered as she looked towards the cave. After days of staying in the same clearing they were forced to find shelter when the storm hit. The cave looked cold, scary and most of all dark.

Sesshomaru noticed her hesitance and smirked. "So the miko is scared of the dark."

"I am not scared." she huffed indignantly " I just have a bit of _Scotophobia_."

Sighing he picked her up and took her in to the cave only to have her bury her head in his chest and not let go.

This was going to be a long night.

Word – Scotophobia : means fear of the dark.

Given by – Sesshylovers


	17. Chapter 17

Life is too short

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 17 – Vagueness

He had many questions. And it was time his questions had answers. Using her time of vulnerability, he decided that there was no better time than this one to ask.

"Miko, why were you trying to jump down the well." he asked the tiny human who sat on his lap her face buried into his chest.

"I was going home." she sounded like a child.

"You live in a well?"

"I live on the other side of the well." she yawned.

"What is on the other side?"

"Home."

He scowled. Her responses were too vague.

Word: Vague

Given by: sister

A/N: So these little chapters will be updated sporadically, just putting it out there, but if you give me a word it will be updated sooner. Anyways please review and if you would like to see a word here you like say it on the review I will write.


	18. Chapter 18

Life is too short

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch. 18 – Escape.

Kagome was startled to find herself in the lap of Sesshomaru, but when she noticed his eyes were closed, she smirked.

She waved her hand furiously in his face to see if he would wake. Nothing.

_'Great, he's sleeping I can escape.' _

She gently moved from his lap, got her backpack, and tiptoed towards the exit. _'Almost there.' _

She continued to make her way towards the exit until she realized she wasn't moving. She looked down and growled.

"Where you going somewhere?" Sesshomaru innocently asked as his mokomoko continued to hold the miko a few feet above the ground.

Word: Escape.

Given by: Sister.

A/N: Walk on air much Kagome? Lolz XD!

Anyways if any of you want a word or character you want to see here just put it in a review. That is all and I hope you liked this just as much as I did writing it. ^-^.


	19. Chapter 19

Life is too short

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch. 19 – Genko.

Kagome sat at the front of the cave mokomoko still wrapped around her waist.

"I am not a dog!"

"I am aware of that, miko."

"Then let me go and stop calling me Miko!"

"_Genko_." Sesshomaru suddenly said. "it means heaven and earth."

"I know what Genko means Sesshomaru."

"Mikos' are heaven and earth. Their powers are given by kami so that they fulfill their wishes on earth. You are heaven and earth, therefore calling you 'Miko' is just."

"Ok. Can you let me go?"

"No." he smirked as she growled.

Word: Genko means heaven and earth.

Given By: luckygirl13

A/N: thank you luckygirl13 for the word. And I apologize if I used it wrong. I tried.


	20. Chapter 20

Life is too short

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 20 – Fate

"Sesshomaru-sama I am going to die." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Mikos do not die of simple colds." he stated as he watched her laid on the floor covered with blankets. Apparently her short stay in the rain before coming into the cave made her fall ill.

"No, it's my batsuro. I cannot shy from it. It is inevitable."

"Do you wish for me to end your misery, miko?" His claws began to glow.

Kagome slapped a hand on her forehead and shot up. "Will you look at that my head isn't warm anymore. I'll live!"

Word: Batsuro meaning fate.

Given by: luckgirl13

A/N: I seriously love this one. XD! Kagome exaggerate a bit? Lolz. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Life is too short

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha

Ch. 21 – Mental

Kagome was furious. She knew Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo but dammit he was still her friend. And friends were there when they needed each other, but Inuyasha had yet to come and rescue her! Had he not realized she was absent?

"Stupid! Baka!" Kagome muttered to herself. "Sit. Sit." if he hadn't realized she wasn't there well she was going to make him realize it!

Sesshomaru stood far away from the miko as he watched her mutter to herself continuously saying the word 'Sit.'

He looked on amused and a little confused. The miko had finally gone mental.

Word: Mental

Given by: Sister

A/N: What can I say I couldn't help myself. -_-' anyways hope you like and please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Life is too Short

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 22 – Success

Inuyasha was sitting on a tree watching over Kikyo. After Naraku's defeat everyone had got their happy ending. Well everyone but Kagome he could tell she was unhappy. He spotted her running towards the well and he let her. It was for the best.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts as he fell from the tree and landed on his face. As soon as he got up he went back down continuously. As soon as it stopped he jumped out and ran towards the well.

"DAMMIT KAGOME! YOU ARE TAKING OFF THESE BEADS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Word – None

A/N: Well Kagome looks like your plan worked out -_-'. so anyways hope you like and please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Life is too Short

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 23 – Enlightenment

Inuyasha ran straight towards the well knowing perfectly well she had said the 'S' word on purpose but what he wanted to know was why?

Arriving at the well he smelled the air wanting to make sure she really was on the other side, he didn't want her to get away, she was going to take the necklace off even if he had to force her!

The rain had washed most of her scent away but a small part linger and so did another. Within a matter of seconds anger turned into concern. He knew that smell -

"Sesshomaru."

A/N: I apologize for the delay but my mom took a way my laptop and I finally got it back. -_-'


	24. Chapter 24

Life is too Short

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I apologize for the delay but my mom took away my computer and I finally got it back. -_-'

Chapter 24 – Reasons

Sesshomaru stared at the miko who was currently prancing around the cave. What had her in such spirits he did not know.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said in a sing song voice as she plopped down in front of him. "you've been such an amazing host."

"Hn."

"I mean it." She continued sarcastically. "you kept me sooo entertained these past few days. I had a blast. And we traveled so far from people I love -"

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Yes. Why did you kidnap me?"

"Simple. This Sesshomaru finds you amusing."


	25. Chapter 25

Life is too Short

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 25 – Interpreting his reason...

A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay but school has kept me extremely busy these past few months.

Kagome gritted her teeth in annoyance, her face going red. She quickly stood up and walked straight to the front of the cave picked up her bag and turned back to look Sesshomaru dead in the eyes, "I'm going to the hot springs. I will be back so. DO. NOT. FOLLOW. ME."

Once she got her point across she stomped out of the cave, all the while muttering about a certain deranged dog demon. She inhaled and exhaled trying to calm down, it worked, for a few seconds, before her anger came back tenfold.

"I'M NOT A CLOWN!"


	26. Chapter 26

Life is too Short

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 26 – Light bulb...

Kagome completely disregarded her clothes and quickly entered the comfort of the hot spring, her muscles quickly relaxing as she did.

Once relaxed she could calmly think over things rationally, but as she did all she could see was Sesshomaru and his stupid self-satisfied smirk. If he had been Inuyasha she would have sat him for days! Her face brightened for a minute before she frowned only moments later. No that wouldn't work, Sesshomaru was way too guarded. Her face broke out into a grin as she remembered something else that always made Inuyasha cringe.

Oh this would be good.

A/N: Can any of you guess what Kagome's "Brilliant Idea" is? Please review and tell me what you think, and I might even post the next chapter later today...


	27. Chapter 27

Life is too Short

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 27– Plans in motion

Kagome stood by the hot springs cleaned, clothed, and very annoyed. As she thought over her plan she realized that not only would she be able to get back at Sesshomaru but she could help Inuyasha locate her (because frankly he was taking too long.). Her plan was simply brilliant, if only she could find the stupid item.

"I know it left it here somewhere," Kagome mumbled to herself.

After 2 or 3 minutes later she jumped up in glee, a silver whistle in hand. She didn't think twice as she quickly held it to her lips and blew.

A/N: Sorry about the delay but I didn't get the chance to post this one until now.

Dinah – that is actually a good idea I should use that see how Sesshomaru reacts :3

Sesshylovers – well I guess you can figure out what she is doing now :)

kristina. .3 – Awww im glad you like it, if you do have any prompts do not hesitate in telling me, no matter how weird and abnormal, ill like to see what I can make out if it. :)


End file.
